


Smell as Sweet

by Fairfaxleasee



Series: Alistair/Amelia [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairfaxleasee/pseuds/Fairfaxleasee
Summary: Alistair is less than impressed with the ambiance during a trip to Orlais with Amelia
Relationships: Alistair (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Alistair/Amelia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141979
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Smell as Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a headcannon du jour by @jacklyn-flynn on Tumblr.

“Alistair, will you stop that please? You’re only making things worse.”

Alistair looked up to see Amelia shaking her head at him. “But it smells  _ terrible _ in here, love,” he protested.

“I know, but you’re never going to beat the Orlesians at aromatic warfare. Whatever that stuff is you’re sprinkling everywhere isn’t going to cover up,” she sniffed at the air, “anise and I think deep mushroom possibly -”

‘ _ Anise and deep mushroom _ ,’ Alistair mouthed in disgust.

Amelia laughed a bit at his reaction, “I don’t know, they say there’s no accounting for taste and all…”

“There  _ is _ and it’s all Orlesian taste is terrible!”

She laughed again, “You’re starting to sound just like my father, you know.”

“Well, I suppose it’s possible the man isn’t wrong about absolutely  _ everything _ . But that doesn’t matter right now because it’s absolutely unlivable in here!” He pouted at her, “Amelia, you’re the clever one! Fix it please!”

She shook her head and walked over to him, “Well just what exactly have you got there?”

He closed his hand over the bottle and twisted his wrist away from her slightly, “It’s… nothing.”

“It most certainly isn’t nothing, Alistair Theirin! Just because I can’t smell what it  _ is _ doesn’t mean I believe it doesn’t smell of anything!” She reached for the bottle. He lifted his arm to hold it over her head. She jumped a few times but didn’t get anywhere close to his wrist, let alone the bottle. “Do you really think I can’t figure out a way to get up there?”

“I’m sure you can, but please don’t, love. It’s bad enough we’re stuck here, I don’t want you getting hurt on top of everything.” Clever as Amelia was, she always managed to neglect to take mundane things like ‘gravity’ into account in her plans. Also if her father ever found out she’d gotten hurt because of something he’d been in any way involved in, the man might just decide to try and kill him again.

“Well then show me what it is!” she had grabbed his elbow and was attempting to use that to force his arm down.

Alistair sighed, “Alright, you win, love.” He wasn’t sure why he was so disappointed, Amelia was right when she’d said him using the oil had just made the room smell worse, but he’d been hoping he’d be able to put some on her pillow after she’d gone to sleep and surprise her with it when she woke up. Or at  _ least _ use it to cover up whatever act of war the Orlesians had used in the suite they were staying in earlier that day. He held out the small, crystal bottle to her.

She took it and pulled out the stopper and its glass dabber. She lifted it to her nose and inhaled. “I’m sorry, I can’t quite -  _ Maker _ who in the  _ world _ would even think of using anise in a potpourri; what exactly is this, Alistair?”

He slumped his shoulders slightly, “Rose oil. I had an apothecary make some from the roses in the garden before we left.”

She smiled as she shook her head, “Well, first off, Alistair - rose oil was  _ never _ going to be able to cover this stench - and remind me that the next time we’re entertaining guests from Orlais to house them as close to the stables as  _ possible _ .”

“I think I’d rather let you invite your father the next time we have to deal with any Orlesians in Ferelden.”

“You know I’m going to remind you you said that, right?”

“Oh, sure, use my own words against me…”

“Well if you thought more about what they were going to be before you said them that would be harder.”

“Thinking’s  _ your _ job, love. Mine’s to sit there smiling and looking pretty.”

She made a valiant, if entirely unsuccessful, effort to keep a smile off her face, “Yes, well, lucky for  _ you _ I’m so good at it.” She put the stopper back in the bottle to coat the dabber in the rose oil then ran the dabber over one of her wrists and put the bottle down so she could rub them together. She held them out for him to smell.

He took her hand and ran his nose along her arm until he reached her wrist and inhaled. She didn’t smell quite like the roses he remembered from the Royal Gardens in Denerim, she smelled so much better.

“So? Happy now?” She was looking at him slightly asconce.

He grinned at her, “Almost.”

“Almost!” she was trying to look affronted.

He used his grip on her arm to spin her to his chest and face her away from him. He kept her pressed there with one hand around her waist and unscrewed the stopper on the bottle again with the other. “Yes,  _ almost _ .” He applied lines of the oil to both sides of her neck then reached up to massage it into her. He pressed his lips against her glistening flesh when he was done and whispered, “There.  _ Now _ I’m happy.”

He felt her laughter.

  
  
  



End file.
